


Reach for the stars, because I couldn’t.

by Undertale (Leopika)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad and Happy, Takes a bit after the true pacifist ending where Frisk is with Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Undertale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a calm quiet life for Frisk. They would come home from school to Toriel’s delicious pies, do their homework, help Toriel out, maybe play a few games or chat with friends. This went on and on and on. Until one day, they noticed a letter in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach for the stars, because I couldn’t.

It was a calm quiet life for Frisk. They would come home from school to Toriel’s delicious pies, do their homework, help Toriel out, maybe play a few games or chat with friends. This went on and on and on. Until one day, they noticed a letter in their room.

It all happened like one of the usual days. Frisk woke up and stretched. Already the scent of waffles entered their nose and a small smile appeared. Hopping out of their bed and promptly making it, they walked into the kitchen, greeted with Toriel humming to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, my child! I made waffles today, your favourite, with extra whip cream” She motioned to the plate on the dining table. Two crispy golden waffles sat, butter melting off while the whip cream sat on them like crowns. A glass of orange juice was on the side as well. Frisk’s favourite.

Smiling as they took a large bite of the waffles and quickly polished them off they got up and helped Toriel wash the dishes. Frisk was very obedient, and didn’t mind helping out Toriel at all. Soon it was time to wash up, so Frisk bounced over to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

But that’s when it happened.

While Frisk came into their room again to get dressed, they couldn’t find their lucky socks. Frisk had a test that day, and always aced them with their lucky socks! Groaning, they pulled out several pairs of socks, ruining their neat pile.

*THUMP*

That didn’t sound like a sock! Frisk turned around and saw a letter with a red stamp and their name on it. Curious, they crawled over to the letter and opened it.

“Howdy Frisk!

It’s me, Asriel!

I bet you’re wondering, how did I write this?

No seriously! I did!

Well… that’s not the point of why I wrote this. You see Frisk, can you do me a few favours? Draw what you think is the prettiest thing, draw what you love most and lastly draw your biggest achievement.

Well that’s all!

Ps: Your socks are under the bed. Good luck!”

Confused, yet intrigued Frisk folded the letter up and slid it in their pocket. Crawling under the bed, they did indeed see that their socks were there!

“Frisk we will- What happened in here?” Toriel came in, gasping at the sock mess. Frisk hit their head on the bed and groaned. No time to clean up, they had to go to school!

 

* * *

 

Kid hopped over to Frisk once they walked into class, usual smile on their face that Frisk knew they had a new story to tell them.  While Frisk felt bad for tuning them out while they blabbered, Frisk had other things on their mind. Like the letter mostly. And their test. It was a math test, and while Frisk was an average student, math was… not so average. Frisk made a mental note to ask Toriel to help them review their notes instead of playing games with Papyrus next time they had a test.

The teacher then just came in so Kid went back to their desk and Frisk waited for the dreaded test. The teacher reminded everyone to show their work, and a calculator was allowed to be used. The teacher would help out students who were like Kid and had no arms with their tests.

This left Frisk to the test as the package was distributed to their desk. Their mind went blank as they scanned the many problems.

_C’mon Frisk! You need to stay determined!_

_But what if I fail? Toriel will be upset!_

_But Frisk, doesn’t the fact that if you try you best makes you happy?_

_But…_

The monologue went on until Frisk realized they were wasting time. Slowing do the problems out, they remember doing these problems in class! Smiling and having more confidence they finished the test and handed it to their teacher with a smile on their face.

The teacher let the students have an early recess once they finished the test so Frisk wander out the playground and sat down under the shade of a tree, thinking about the letter now they had the time.

What would they draw? They didn’t know.

Just then, it was time to go back inside. The teacher had all the tests neatly in a pile, waiting to hand them out to the kids. She smiled at the class and then got up, grabbing the tests and handing them back.

Well Frisk then saw what they could draw.

A big red 100 was on the test, a perfect score. Toriel would be proud.

Their biggest achievement.

Now onto the prettiest thing and what they loved most.

Which would be easy since Frisk was determined and knew what to do next.

For now, they grinned like a goof at the test, happy as could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! First Undertale fic! 
> 
> I actually was going to write something else as a first fic for this fandom but decided not to. I will post it once I finish it and this fic.  
> This is kinda a test fic to get into some writing, since I have a large writers block. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> //also I can draw 100000 times better than that, but I can't draw with a mouse since I typed this up on my desktop rather than my laptop. Oh well it makes it look more like a child's scribbles!


End file.
